


Handling Rejection 2/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 2/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Kaige, you're the best slash twin ever! ;-)

"You hurt yourself, boss?"

Steve had almost forgotten the angry mark on his forehead. "Uh, yeah. Forgot to duck."

Kono exchanges a look with Chin that says she doesn't buy that, but doesn't say anything. Chin raises his eyebrows and offers Danny a quick look.

All Danny says is, "Where are we going?"

Steve feels like replying 'nowhere', but he manages to keep his mind on the job. "Chin, you're with me; we'll check out the warehouse. Kono and Danny, go back to the victims with those pictures."

They all look at him like he's lost it. Perhaps he has.

~


End file.
